Song2You
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: My entry for Bryn Elizabeth & I's failed Lily challenge.


**A/N: My entry for Bryn Elizabeth & me's Lily/Wendell challenge. Song is "Song to You" from the Victorious soundtrack. SEXY LILY be warned. ;) **

Lily Booth and Wendell Bray left the Hoover building after another trying case. She was the one who cuffed the guys and he found the evidence to put them behind bars for life, the new Booth and Brennan the papers called them. They were now in year two of their partnership and were seeing Sweets who insisted that they come for sessions. Booth worked on cases with them sometimes, Brennan too, but the two of them mainly did paperwork or low threat cases. They worked the regular 9 to 5 schedule to get home to their kids. Both Lily and Wendell worked those insane hours that Booth and Brennan worked in the days that they were still dancing around each other.

"Drinks at my place?" Lily asked looking over at Wendell as she dug for her car keys.

"Sure, I'll meet you there," Wendell said unlocking his car.

_I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But, I know...I ain't no fool baby_

Lily's mind was bombarded with the images of that poor family at the loss of their little girl. She was brought back to that night where Broadsky had her at gunpoint in Booth's old apartment. Hastily she wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"Stay strong, don't cry just focus on driving," she chastised herself. She soon turned into the lot that was for her apartment.

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know...I can make you happy baby_

Wendell parked across from her and slung an arm across her shoulders. "C'mon buddy, let's go inside out of this heat," he said and the two walked inside. The two were soon seated on the couch both of their drinks going untouched for the moment. They just sat in a comfortable silence with their feet propped up on the coffee table. Lily sighed loudly and heaved herself off the couch.

"It's late…" she mumbled. Wendell grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to his side.

"What's going through your head?" he asked pulling her close. She put her head on his chest.

"I'm just confused and tired and my back hurts…"

"Talk to buddy…"

"I don't know all the loss is just kind of built up in me and today I remembered how Broadsky had me at gunpoint years ago and how I thought I was going to die without kissing anyone or telling my best friend I was in love with him…and oh shit…" she said and stopped talking. Wendell sat up straight and she pulled away from him.

"Lily…" he started.

"Wendell! I'm so, so sorry!" she started.

"…Stop talking…" he finished and pushed her onto the couch. He quickly claimed her lips and pushed her deeper into the couch. Lily moaned and pulled him on top of her. He pulled away from her a few minutes later when his lungs started burning.

"Buddy…I…love you…" Lily managed to get out.

"Lily…I…have loved…you…for so long…" Wendell said kissing her collarbone.

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to..._

_Your heart not material things._

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

"Mhmf…you're wearing too many clothes…come on…" she mumbled against his lips and tugged at his shirt buttons. His white button up shirt fell to the living room floor along with hers. She mewled playfully as she ran her fingers up his chest.

"Not fair…" he groaned and shoved her backwards down the hall, his fingers quickly working on her shirt buttons. It soon joined the trail of socks, belts, and now shirts leading towards her bedroom. She pushed him and he picked her up over his shoulder and kicked the door shut with a slam.

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But, All that I can do_

_(All that I can do)_

_Is give the song to you._

The next morning Lily slipped out of bed for coffee and picked up Wendell's shirt off the hallway floor. She left it mostly unbuttoned on top just fastening the bottom three. Wendell felt around the bed for Lily but found a cold spot instead. His hand gripped the sheet and he flashbacked to the night before.

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_

_But, there's something that you're missing yeah_

_Your own melody,_

_Oh baby_

_**Lily**____**was**____**above**____**him**____**and**____**he**____**groaned**____**and**____**looked**____**her**____**in**____**the**____**eye.**____**Tears**____**were**____**pricking**____**at**____**the**____**corners**____**of**____**her**____**eyes.**__** "**__**What**____**the**____**fuck**____**did**____**you**____**just**____**do?**__**" **__**he**____**demanded.**__** "**__**You**____**can**____**only**____**give**____**that**____**once,**____**it**__**'**__**s**____**a**____**gift**____**to**____**give**____**to**____**someone**____**special!**__**"**_

_** "I just did…" she said and put her hands on his chest. **_

_**"**__**You**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**want**____**to**____**give**____**that**____**to**____**me,**____**I**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**know**____**if**____**I**____**can**__**…**__**oh**____**screw**____**it**____**all**__**…"**_

In the kitchen Lily was flashing back to the same scene as she sipped her coffee. Wendell pulled on his boxers and stumbled out into the hallway. Lily was oblivious to him as she stared out the window. He leant up against the wall and looked at her for a good five minutes before she noticed.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"There is just something so sexy about you in my shirt that I just want to drag you back to bed all over again…" he smirked. Lily hopped up onto the counter and gave him a wicked smile.

"Who said anything about going back to bed…" she winked. It was almost five before Wendell made it out of her apartment.

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to..._

_Your heart, not material things._

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

Lily sat nervously tapping her foot on the bathroom counter while Wendell stood in the kitchen looking into the fridge aimlessly. His beer sat opened on the counter with a few sips taken out of it. Lily's phone vibrated with the alarm going off and she took a deep breath and looked at the little stick in her hand.

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But, All that I can do_

_(All that I can do)_

_Is give the song to you._

"Negative…thank you God…" she whispered. She padded into the kitchen and Wendell saw her feet under the fridge door and he shut it.

"Well?" he asked holding his breath. She jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm not pregnant!" she cried happily. "It was too soon anyway!"

"Oh well its kind of bittersweet but yes!" he said and danced her around the kitchen with her legs still wrapped around him.

"Yes and I'm feeling kind of crampy too and you know they say that one of the best remedies for PMS and cramps is sex…" she jumped off him and started running to their bedroom. He chased after her with her laughter bouncing off the walls.

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby_

_What I can say, I'll sing it._

_Oh, oooh, oooooh_

_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby_

_Sing you what I feel my soul is true._

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But, All that I can do_

_(All that I can do)_

_Is give the song to you._


End file.
